Little Castle
by naybaybay
Summary: So, I was looking at baby names...not really sure exactly how I got from there to here, but it was fun! :D Hope you enjoy reading! If you're allergic to fluff, you may need an antihistamine or some other medical precaution, otherwise - read on! No spoilers, and I don't now, nor have I ever owned the ABC TV show "Castle."


"Beckett! I have the perfect name...I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner." Castle whizzed through the precinct and sat down at his wife's desk as if the precinct floor was on fire.

His face was a picture of excitement and delight and Beckett, although slightly frustrated at being interrupted (then again, she was on desk duty so what did it really matter?), couldn't help but smile at her eager and excitable husband.

She was five months pregnant and had gone for her 24 week scan the week before. She'd expressed to the sonogram technician that she didn't need to know what sex their baby was, just that it was healthy. But Castle, of course, had told a tale of lament over Meredith's pregnancy with Alexis and how a lot of guesswork and money could have been spared if they had known they were having a girl. Now, Castle knew Kate wasn't going to go out and insist they buy toys, clothes, and room dressings of each kind, to have everything ready ahead of time, like Meredith had - she wasn't the kind of person who spent money unnecessarily, but Kate was nervous, naturally, about being a Mom for the first time, and she did want to be prepared - hence, why she agreed to be told what their first child was going to be.

The technician told them the news which thrilled them both and had brought Castle to tears.

They were having a boy.

The next natural step for Castle, apart from ordering a cocoon rocket outfit, a crocheted cowboy suit, a teeny-tiny policeman's uniform and an Abominable snow-baby costume, was to start thinking about (pester Beckett about) baby names.

"Babe, I'm at work, can't this wait until we get home?" Beckett asked him wearily, but with an uncontainable smile adorning her face.

"No...", Castle wined. "This name is...it's a revelation, now just try it out, ok...for me?" He asked with his bottom lip sagging and his eyes open wide.

The detective rolled her eyes. "OK Castle, what the hell...lay it on me", she threw her pen down on the desk before her and leaned back in her ergonomic chair which Castle had insisted she have when she began desk duty a couple of weeks ago.

Castle paused, dramatically, spreading his hands between them as if writing the name in the air and said with so much pride, "Borg."

It took a moment for Beckett to compute that the name he'd just said wasn't her husband choking or clearing his throat, and when she did, she leaned forward in her chair and gave him one of the the most deplorable stares she'd even given him - which said a lot.

"Castle...You want to name our baby, our first born child after the fictional alien race from Star Trek? Are you serious?!"

Castle blinked, recoiling from his wife's wrath. "I-I was."

Kate was aware of the fact that her temper could very easily get the better of her, particularly of late, what with hormones constantly taking over her entire mind and body, and so she tried to make a point of being patient with Rick, she really did, but at times like these, she really did want to strangle him.

"I am not naming my child after something out of a sci-fi franchise."

"Beckett", Castle tried to say something.

"Do you realize how much he would be teased? You'd be subjecting the poor kid to a life of misery and..."

"Beckett that's not the only..."

"Not to mention how it would reflect on us, well on me at least, I mean the world already knows that you're a geeky over-grown man child, but..."

"Kate!" He raised his voice, which is something he didn't often do, nor did he call her by her first name very much, especially in the precinct.

"It's actually not the Star Trek reference I was even going for."

Kate narrowed her eyes at him, disbelieving, but leaned back in her chair, arms crossed in front of herself, as if to say "OK, well what then?"

"Borg is of Scandinavian origin. It means "castle"." His face lit up with complete joy. "We would literally be raising a little "Castle."

Beckett's face contorted as she considered his idea. Her lips twisted and her brow furrowed, her eyes flicking back and forth as she computed the concept of the name in her head.

"So...his name would be Castle Castle?" She asked, grimacing slightly.

Her husband laughed, and when she looked at him, she couldn't help but laugh right along with him.

"Look, I don't really like the sound of the name, but I have to admit, the premise behind it is kinda sweet", she admitted to him with a small smile.

"Right?" He nodded, wagging his eyebrows and wearing a huge grin.

"I'm sorry I brushed you off so quickly before, Castle. Your ideas and opinions about our baby's name are just as important as mine and I should at least be considering them with an open mind."

"Apology accepted", he said to her, leaning across the desk for a quick peck on the lips.

He was so very nearly in the clear, until he opened his mouth again.

"And think how good his pick up lines will be when he's older..."I am Borg. My Father is a millionaire best-selling novelist, my Mother is a super-sexy super-cop, I am a bi-product of their sizzling good looks and alluring charm...Resistance is futile."

From that point on, Castle was only allowed to suggest names if they came out of an actual baby book.


End file.
